A Christmas Wish
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: Jerome doesn't really like Christmas anymore, can Mara change that. Mara gives Jerome a Christmas present to cheer him up and Jerome makes a Christmas wish that comes true. What is it like to live in a world where it's Christmas everyday. R
1. Chapter 1

**OK i know i have a lot of stories that i need to finish but it's almost Christmas so i wanted to do a Christmas Anubis story hope you like it :)**

Most children find it hard to sleep on Christmas Eve and wake up early to run down and open their presents with their families.

Jerome was not one of those kids; he used to be but not anymore. When he was five and it was his first Christmas at Anubis house, he would run into the living room; it would be decorated with Christmas lights, stockings, the cookies and milk that Trudy left out for Santa would be gone and of course there was the big Christmas tree in the corner of the room with his presents under it.

Jerome can remember it perfectly, he liked Christmas back then but something changed and now he can't stand it.

The first time he realised that he hated Christmas was the year other residents came to live at Anubis house; when Christmas came they all went home to be with their families and he was left alone with Trudy and Victor.

But this Christmas was going to be different; something was going to happen that would make Jerome change his view on Christmas forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, hope you like it READ & REVIEW.**

"Morning sweetie" Trudy said in a cheery voice.

"Hi Trudy" Jerome said in a more cold voice.

"Awww don't be glum Jerome it's almost Christmas, you should be jolly, tis the season."

Jerome sat down at the table and noticed he was the only one here.

"Where is everybody?" Jerome asked.

"Well there either sleeping in or wrapping up presents for their… families" Trudy said saying the last part slowing. She noticed how Jerome's face fell when she had said that.

Trudy was about to say something when Mara skipped into the room singing jingle bells.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Morning Trudy" Mara sang as she saw Trudy.

"Morning Mara dear, you're in a very Christmassy mood."

"I know I just love Christmas time" Mara said as she sat down at the table "I was wrapping up my mum and dad's Christmas presents, I can't wait to give them their presents."

At this Jerome scoffed and ate a piece of toast.

"Oh hi Jerome I didn't see you there" Mara said brightly but only received a forced smile and a nod from Jerome "Are you looking forward for Christmas?"

"No" Jerome replied and took another piece of toast.

"What? why? How could you not be looking forward to Christmas?" Mara shouted.

"I'm just not the Christmas type" he answered.

"You mean you don't have any Christmas spirit" Mara corrected and Jerome chuckled.

"Christmas spirit, waste of time" He muttered the last part but Mara still heard him.

"It's not a waste of time" Mara defined her favourite holiday.

"It is and a waste of money as well" Jerome countered.

Mara was amazed at how much Jerome despised Christmas. She didn't respond to what Jerome said instead she decided to show Jerome that Christmas was not a waste of time or money.

**I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mara was going to show Jerome that Christmas was the best holiday ever; she was going to go out and find the best Christmas present ever.

She must have gone into fifty different shops before she found a small little shop that seemed perfect.

She went in and the shop bell rang but she didn't see anyone else in the shop.

She decided to look around for anything Christmassy when she saw Christmas cards and one really stood out. On the front it said _BAH HUMBUG_ and in the inside it said _don't be a Scrooge have a Merry Christmas you miserable Christmas Grinch. _Mara thought the card was funny because it was like this card was made for Jerome but she still needed to find the perfect present.

She walked around the shop until she saw snow globes, she walked over and picked up the nicest one she saw, she shook it and looked inside and she saw a little town and it looked so beautiful when the snow whirled around in the snow globe, Mara then noticed something else in the globe as if by magic writing appeared in the snow globe that said _Make A Christmas Wish_ Mara smiled she thought this would be a perfected gift for Jerome.

She was so fascinated by how the words just appeared from nowhere that she didn't hear someone came up from behind her.

"Are you buying that?" A voice said from behind her. Mara jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Oh y-yes, yes I am" She stuttered at the tall man who stood in front of her.

"Would you like it gift wrapped? no extra charge seeing as it's almost Christmas"

"Oh yes, thank you" Mara said.

"You're welcome, it's a good choice"

"What?" Mara asked.

"The snow globe, it's a good choice"

"Thank you" Mara said cheerfully.

"Is it for someone special?" The man asked.

"Well sort of, it's for someone who doesn't have any Christmas spirit"

"Well give this to your friend and I'm sure they will find their spirit, everyone has Christmas spirit but some people just lose it."

The man placed the snow globe in a small box and wrapped it in a very nice wrapping paper; he then leaned over the counter and whispered to Mara.

"This is a very special snow globe it is not like any other. If you shake this globe and look into it then make a wish it will come true but you have to believe in its Christmas magic. The man whispered as he handed the box over to Mara "Take good care of it."

"I will thank you…" Mara began but did not know his name

"Kris you can call me Kris"

"Thank you Kris" Mara smiled as she gave the money for the globe to him. As she turned to walk out the shop she realised that she hadn't paid for the Christmas card. Mara turned back but Kris wasn't there.

"Kris I forgot to pay for the card" she shouted but no one came

Mara didn't want to steal the card so she put a pound on the counter and left the shop. As she did that she thought about how happy Jerome will be when she gives him the snow globe.

**I will update a chapter of all my other stories tonight, now I'm going shopping for a dress for my Christmas party. hope you enjoyed this chapter READ & REVEIW**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jerome, JEROME" Mara had stood outside his door for five minutes now knocking and calling his name.

Finally he opened the door.

"What is it Jaffray?" Jerome asked he was quite annoyed it was like the closer it got to Christmas the angrier he got.

"I got you something" Mara said warmly as she held out the box and card.

"What's the occasion?" he chuckled.

"Well its Christmas Eve and I wanted to see your face when you opened it since I'm not going to be here on Christmas" Mara said sweetly.

Jerome opened the card and laughed at the contents he smiled and unwrapped the present. He opened the box and took out the snow globe.

"A snow globe" He looked at it and smiled "Thank you Mara I was just saying to Alfie that I don't have enough snow globes" Jerome chuckled and hugged Mara.

"So do you like it?" Mara asked.

"I love it" He answered.

"Do you love Christmas?" Mara asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Oh yeah I _love_ Christmas" Jerome said sarcastically.

"Oh come on admit you love Christmas" Mara said becoming annoyed.

"I love this snow globe I'll admit that" Jerome laughed at Mara's reaction.

"You know the guy at the shop where I bought that said it's filled with Christmas magic and if you shake it, look into it and make a wish it will come true"

"And you believe that" Jerome said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do" Mara said.

"Okay then" Jerome shook the snow globe and looked into it doubtfully but when he saw the words _Make a Christmas Wish_ appear out of nowhere his doubt disappeared "I wish that it was Christmas everyday" Jerome said truly believing in it for Mara, Mara smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling?"Jerome said and the snow globe started glowing but no one noticed.

"I think it would be great for everyday to be Christmas but…"

"But what?" Jerome asked.

"But I think it would get boring after a while, because the reason I love Christmas so much is because it only comes once a year" Mara said

"Thank you for the magical snow globe I'll treasure it for always" Jerome said as he went to go back in his room.

"Yeah I need to finish packing, my mum and dad will be here any second" Mara said as she turned and went up stairs.

When Jerome went back in his room he saw Alfie doing some last-minute packing.

"What's that Jerome?" Alfie asked looking up from his suitcase.

"A magic snow globe, Mara gave me it" Jerome said as he sat down on his bed "Aren't you done packing yet?"

"Almost I'm finding it hard to fit all my clothes and stuff in my suitcase and all my family presents" Alfie said as he sat on his suitcase and tried to close it.

Jerome lay on his bed looking up to the ceiling he shook the snow globe and looked into it he then whispered.

"I wish I wasn't going to be alone this Christmas"

"What? Did you say something Jerome?"

"No" Jerome said as he put the snow globe in his draw he didn't notice it glowing again "I'm tired its way too early I need some rest" Jerome said as he went to bed.

Alfie decided not to say anything so he took his suitcase out of the room and put it with others.

But what Alfie and the others didn't know was that none of them were leaving Anubis house this Christmas.

**HOPE YOU LIKE R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Alfie, are you looking forward to seeing your family?" Amber said with a smile.

"Yeah I got them great presents" Alfie said as he sat his suitcase down.

Suddenly the phone rang and Trudy picked it up.

"Yes…ok…I'll get him for you… Alfie your mum and dad are on the phone" Trudy gave the phone to Alfie and went to the kitchen.

"Hello" Alfie said into the phone "Yes…oh ok yeah I understand…ok bye"

"What did they say?" Amber asked Alfie.

"I have to stay here for Christmas" Alfie answered.

"What did they say why?" Amber asked Alfie feeling very sorry for him.

"Yeah our house is being fumigated, my parents have to stay with my Gran and there is no room for me."

"Awww Alfie, you can come stay with me, we have plenty of room and I'm sure my dad won't mind if..." Amber was cut off by the phone ringing again.

Trudy came out of the kitchen and answered the phone again.

"Amber it's for you" Trudy said and went back to the kitchen.

"Hello…dad I was just about to phone you to ask…WHAT why? But daddy…ok bye" Amber said into the phone before she hung up.

"What did your dad say?" Alfie asked confused at Amber's reaction.

"I have to stay here for Christmas as well" Amber said slightly crying.

"Awww Amber at least you won't be alone"

"That's true, thanks Alfie" Amber said as she gave him a hug.

"Did he say why?" Alfie asked trying to breathe.

"Yeah he's away on business or something like that."

Just then Nina came down the stairs with her suitcase and put it next to Amber's.

"Hey what's going on?" Nina asked.

"Oh Nina it's awful" Amber said as she stopped hugging Alfie and started hugging Nina.

"What's wrong?"Nina choked out.

"I have to stay here for the Christmas holidays but it's not all bad Alfie's staying as well" Amber said letting go of Nina.

"Amber that's awful" Nina replied as the three of them went into the living room and sat down.

As soon as they sat down Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Mara and Joy walked in.

"Hey has everyone finished packing?" Joy asked

"I was but then I got the news that I'm staying here all Christmas" Amber said putting on her sad face.

"Speaking of news look" Eddie said pointing to the TV screen.

Fabian took the remote and turned the sound up.

_Good Evening here is the weather at 10:00am with Sam Fawkes _

"_There is server weather devolving. We are issuing a red weather warning._

_There is heavy snow causing transport problems closing down motorways and airports. I'm afraid it's very unlikely for anyone to be getting in or out of Liverpool._

_I'm Sam Fawkes and that's the weather._

"What, I just finished packing?" Mara said.

"At least Alfie and I won't be alone" Amber said giving Nina a hug.

"I was so excited to see my Gran for Christmas" Nina said hugging Amber back.

"Someone should go tell Jerome" Patricia said.

"Oh yeah Jerome doesn't know yet" Alfie said.

"I don't know what?" Jerome said as he entered the room.

"All the roads and airports are closed and no one is going home for Christmas" Eddie said sadly. Jerome eyes widened his wish came true.

Then Trudy entered the room with cookies.

"Well when will your parents and taxis be picking you up?" Trudy said as she put the cookies on the table.

"They're not coming, all the roads are closed" Patricia said annoyed that she wasn't going home.

"Awww sweeties I'm sure your families will call to make sure your alright but in the meantime the more the merrier, usually it's just Victor, Jerome and me during the holidays" Trudy said to the Anubis students as she went back to the kitchen.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Jerome.

"Why do you not go home for Christmas?" Patricia asked but before he could answer everyone was shooting questions at him.

"Why do you stay here?"

"Why don't you see your parents?"

"Do they not want to see you?"

The question that Jerome hated hearing were coming from left right and centre he couldn't make out who was asking them, all the questions were making his head spin until he just snapped.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jerome shouted as he stormed out of the room.

Everyone looked shocked but Mara and Alfie had sympathetic looks on their faces.

* * *

**Review if your excited for christmas and on a scale from 1-10 how excited you are, with 10 being the highest and 1 being the lowest**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone looked at each other shocked by Jerome's outburst, Trudy interrupted the tense moment by coming out from the kitchen and asking what all the fuss was about.

No one replied their faces were emotionless the first to speak was Mara as she got up and went to Jerome and Alfie's room.

"I'm going to check on Jerome" Mara said as she left the silent room.

Jerome lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling when there was a faint knock at his door; he got up to answer it and when he did he saw Mara standing there so sweetly.

"What do you want?" Jerome asked not meaning it to sound as harsh as it did.

"I just came to make sure you were all right" Mara replied.

Jerome said nothing he just went back into the position he was in before Mara came in.

"So I take it you're not all right?" Jerome still said nothing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mara asked and at this Jerome got up.

"No Mara I don't want to talk about it, that's the last thing I want to do!" Jerome shouted and Mara was taken aback by this.

Mara could feel tears form in her eyes she stood up to leave Jerome realised what he had done.

"Mara I'm sorry it's just I-I…" Jerome didn't know what to say to her.

"No it's fine Jerome, I get it, I'll leave" Mara said not turning to look at him.

"No Mara I don't want you to…" It was no good Mara left and closed the door behind her.

"Idiot" Jerome said to himself as he slapped himself, Jerome fell back on to his bed and looked up to the ceiling thinking about how stupid he was shouting at Mara like he did.

**I was going to make this a romantic chapter between Mara and Jerome but decided to change it to a short fight chapter sorry but I'm evil :).**

**Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**I normally wait till I get at least one review on every chapter before I update but I couldn't wait I had to update.**

* * *

It was 5:30pm on Christmas Eve but no one was in the festive mood, they were all sad that they couldn't get home for Christmas.

Mara had went up to her room after talking to Jerome and Jerome hadn't come out of his room since; no one else went to talk to Jerome and everyone thought it was best to leave Mara alone for a while. All the Anubis house residents were board the phone lines were down so no one could call home and no one from home could call.

"Well I'm bored I'm going to make sure Mara's alright" Patricia said as she went upstairs to their room.

"I'll go too" Joy said.

"Anyone want to go check on Jerome?" Nina said.

Everyone looked at Alfie.

"No way what if he is still in a bad mood?" Alfie said folding his arms.

"Come on Alfie he's your best friend go make sure he's ok" Amber said looking at Aflie and pouting.

"Ok but if he bites my head off I blame you lot" Alfie said as he got up and went to his room.

Patricia and Joy walked into their room and saw Mara face down on her bed.

"Mara are you ok?" They both asked at the same time.

They couldn't hear her response because she wouldn't lift her head.

"Mara lift your head" Patricia said and Mara did as she was told.

Mara's make up was ruined; her mascara was running down her face and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Oh Mara" Joy said as she gave her a hug and Patricia did the same.

"What did that slime ball do to you?" Patricia asked in a very angry tone.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Mara said still crying slightly.

"You're not fine Mara" Joy said trying to comfort her

"Yeah if you're saying that just to protected him…" Patricia said but Mara stopped her.

"No Jerome had every right to be mad…"

"I knew it, I'll kill him for making you cry Mara, I'll…"

"NO! it's just I'm sad about not going home for Christmas, I've never been away from my family at Christmas" Mara explained stopping Patricia from going and killing Jerome.

"It's ok Mara at least you'll be surrounded by your friends" Joy said still hugging Mara.

"Yeah you'll be surrounded by all your friends and slime ball" Patricia said as she hugged Mara "Now seriously what did Jerome say to you?"

"Nothing" Mara laughed as she wiped away her tears.

"Ok if your sure."

"I'm sure" Mara said she couldn't stay mad at anyone for long especially Jerome.

Alfie knocked on his door before peeking round the door, he saw Jerome face down on his bed with his head on his pillow.

"Hey mate you ok?" Alfie said as he made his way towards Jerome's bed.

"I'm fine, just tell Trudy I'm not coming to dinner" Jerome said as he lifted his head off the pillow.

"Oh ok should I say you're not well?" Alfie asked.

"I don't care what you tell her just make sure she knows I'm not coming to dinner" Jerome snapped at Alfie, Alfie decided it was a good idea to leave before Jerome got mad, it was a rare sight-seeing Jerome truly mad but when it happened you didn't want to be on the receiving end.

Alfie quickly made his way out of his room and into the living room as he passed Trudy in the kitchen he told her that he wasn't coming to dinner and then sat down on the coach.

"How's Jerome" Amber asked.

"He's fine but he isn't coming to dinner" Alfie said.

No one was in the mood for dinner everyone was skipping it and having an early night because even though they were not going home everyone couldn't wait for Christmas, everyone apart from Jerome.

* * *

**REVIEW, review, review, I love to get reviews and hear your opinion, it lets me know I'm doing good. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi another chapter luv your reviews**

* * *

Alfie was the first to wake up the next morning and even though he didn't get to go home he was determined to have a great Christmas. He went over to Jerome's bed, were Jerome was sound asleep and shouted in his ear.

"WAKE UP, _IT'S CHRISTMAS!" _

Jerome woke up with a fright and glared at Alfie.

"I don't care" was all Jerome said before pulling his covers over his head and trying to get back to sleep.

"Everyone cares about Christmas" Alfie said standing at the side of Jerome's bed.

"Well not me" Jerome muttered under his covers.

Alfie didn't say anything else he just went to the living room to see if anyone else was up.

Jerome couldn't get back to sleep after Alfie had woke him up so he got up and got changed, as he made his way to breakfast he saw Mara come down the stairs. Mara stopped in the middle of the staircase when she saw Jerome.

"Hey you're up early" Jerome said trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Yeah I always get up early on Christmas" Mara said as she continued down the stairs. Jerome was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Listen Mara I'm so sorry for shouting at you I…" Jerome started but was cut off by Mara speaking.

"It's ok Jerome I'm not mad at you" Mara said with a smile.

"Really, you forgave me" Jerome said lighting up.

"Yeah, I can't stay mad at you" Mara said as she hugged Jerome.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever" Jerome muttered as he hugged Mara tightly.

"What did you say?" Mara asked.

"Nothing, just Merry Christmas" Jerome replied as he started to walk to the living room.

"Merry Christmas to you too Jerome"

Breakfast was great Trudy had made pancakes shaped like Christmas trees and snowmen, pigs in blankets and there was even strawberries and whip cream.

Alfie was already at the table eating when Trudy came in.

"You better start eating before Alfie has it all" Trudy laughed as she walked back into the kitchen.

Mara and Jerome laughed at Alfie and starting to eat their pancakes they heard Trudy shout from the kitchen.

"Alfie you should slow down or you might choke"

Alfie shouted something back but it wasn't audible because of all the food in his mouth.

"Bughy I'm soooj hunfdgry" was what it came out as. Jerome couldn't stop laughing at his friend

"Alfie this disgusting" Mara said and Jerome looked at her and agreed.

"She's right Alfie that's disgusting" Jerome said and Mara smiled.

Alfie swallowed the food just before Amber and the others walked in.

"Hey Amber Merry Christmas" Alfie said and Amber smiled.

"Awww thanks Alfie, Merry Christmas" As everyone started wishing each other a Merry Christmas Jerome got up from the table it was getting far to Christmassy for his liking.

Jerome put his jacket on ignoring all the stares he was getting and went out for a walk.

As he was walking he noticed some people having a snowball fight, one boy throw a snowball at another but he ducked and the snowball hit Jerome in the face.

"Ow" Jerome said as wiped the snow away.

"Sorry" the group of people said at the same time as they ran away.

Jerome continued walking but then slipped and fell backwards on some ice.

"Agh, this is just not my day" Jerome said as he got up "Agh" his back was sore and probably bruised "I hate Christmas" Jerome muttered as he walked back to Anubis house.

* * *

Jerome walked into Anubis house his back was sore from slipping on the ice and his clothes were wet from the snow he was going to go to his room when Alfie stopped him.

"Hey man you want to come to the Christmas party with us?"

"No" Jerome replied as he went to his room but was stopped again by Trudy.

"Jerome do you want some Christmas cookies?"

"No" Jerome was tired and sore and he just wanted to lie down.

Jerome grabbed the handle of his bed room door when someone tapped him on the back.

"ARH WHAT IS IT?" Jerome shouted as he turned and saw Mara standing in front of him "Mara I didn't mean to shout it's just my back is really sore." Jerome quickly explained not wanting to fall out with Mara.

"It's fine Jerome what happened to your back?" Mara asked concerned.

"It's fine, I just slipped on some ice" Jerome said rubbing his back.

"Oh well Alfie told me you weren't coming to the party and I was wondering if I could change your mind" Mara said sweetly.

Jerome sighed, of course he wanted to go now but he really just wasn't well enough to go.

"Mara I really want to but I can't" Jerome said sounding really disappointed.

"Oh ok" Mara was about to walk away when she turned back to Jerome "Do you need any help with your back?" She asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Yeah could you get the first aid kit" He asked.

"Of course" Mara said as she left to find it.

Jerome walked into his room and stood in front of the mirror; he took his shirt off and tried to see how bad his back was. It was pretty bad; it was all bruised and cut. Suddenly Mara came into the room.

"Oh sorry Jerome" Mara said as she covered her eyes.

Jerome laughed at her.

"It's fine Mara can you help me bandage my back?" Jerome asked as he took out a bandage.

"Sure sit on the bed."

Jerome did as he was told and sat on his bed and Mara sat on the other side and started to bandage his back.

"You had a really bad fall" Mara said as she was wrapping up his back and every now and again Jerome would let out a shout of pain.

"There all done" Mara said and Jerome put a fresh shirt on.

"Thanks Mara"

"Anytime, sorry you can't come to the party" Mara said as she left to get ready.

"Me too" Jerome whispered as he sat back down on his bed, he had spent most of the day alone and it looked like he was going to be spending the night alone as well but it was ok he was used to it. He set his alarm for 6:00am he wanted to get up early like Mara but Jerome's alarm was not going to go off on the 26th of December and Jerome was so tired that he didn't notice the snow globe was gone.

* * *

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	9. Chapter 9

Jerome was fast asleep when he was woken up by someone shouting in his ear.

"WAKE UP, _IT'S CHRISTMAS!" _

Jerome woke up with a fright and glared at Alfie.

"What are you doing?" Jerome asked as he looked at his alarm clock confused his alarm didn't go off.

"Come on its Christmas get up" Alfie said with a big smile and Jerome looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Alfie it was Christmas yesterday, today is the 26th of December" Jerome explained.

Now Alfie looked at Jerome as if he was stupid.

"Ask anyone in the house Jerome, today is Christmas" At this Jerome smiled, he knew what Alfie was doing; he was pulling a prank on him. Trying to make him think it's Christmas and he had gotten the whole house involved.

"Okay Alfred I'll do that" Jerome got out of bed and was very confused his back felt fine he changed his shirt and there wasn't even a mark on his back, like he had never slipped on the ice.

Jerome walked out of the room leaving a very confused Alfie.

As Jerome walked down the hall he noticed Mara just like last time she stopped when she saw Jerome.

"Hey you're up early" Jerome said just like last time and sure enough Mara said the exact thing as yesterday.

Yeah I always get up early on Christmas" Mara said as she continued down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom she went up to talk to Jerome "Listen I'm sorry"

"What for?" Jerome asked.

"I shouldn't have asked if you wanted to talk, I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Mara answered.

"Didn't we do this yesterday?" Jerome asked

"Do what?" Mara asked confused.

"Didn't I apologise yesterday" Jerome asked.

Mara looked confused.

"I'm sorry Mara I shouldn't have shouted at you" Jerome said and before Mara could say anything he walked towards the living room.

"You coming?" Jerome asked as he turned back to Mara, Mara just nodded and walked towards Jerome.

Mara and Jerome walked into the living room it looked exactly the same as last time. The pancakes were shaped like Christmas trees and snowmen. All the other sweet food was set out; Alfie was sitting where he was yesterday eating all the food when Trudy walked in.

"You better start eating before Alfie has it all" Trudy laughed as she walked back into the kitchen.

Jerome was impressed Alfie had even got Trudy into this.

Jerome snapped out of his thoughts, Trudy shouted over to Alfie from the kitchen.

"Alfie you should slow down or you might choke."

Alfie shouted something back but it wasn't audible because of all the food in his mouth.

"Bughy I'm soooj hunfdgry" was what it came out as. Jerome was getting really confused now.

"Jerome aren't you going to sit down" Mara asked from where she was sitting.

Jerome's head was spinning; so much that he didn't notice everyone else enter the room.

Hey Amber Merry Christmas" Alfie said and Amber smiled.

"Awww thanks Alfie, Merry Christmas" Amber said as she sat down "What's wrong with Jerome" Amber asked Alfie.

Jerome was just standing there staring into space thinking.

There's no way this could be a prank, Alfie is not that good. Again Jerome thoughts were stopped, Mara was next to him waving her hand in front of his face.

"Jerome are you ok, you've been like that for ten minutes" Mara asked sounding worried.

"Yeah I'm going for a walk" Jerome said as he put his jacket on and left.

"What's wrong with Jerry?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know he's been acting weird since he woke up" Alfie said

Jerome walked to the park like he did yesterday. As he was walking he noticed the same people having a snowball fight, one boy throw a snowball at another and like yesterday he ducked and the snowball hit Jerome in the face.

"Ow" Jerome said as wiped the snow away.

"Sorry" the group of people said at the same time as they ran away.

Jerome couldn't get his head around this, Today was Christmas but that's impossible because yesterday was Christmas.

Jerome continued walking so confused that he forgot about the ice and slipped and fell backwards on it again.

Jerome got up and his back was sore he thought he should just go back to Anubis.

* * *

Jerome walked into Anubis house his back was sore from slipping on the ice and his clothes were wet from the snow he was going to go to his room when Alfie stopped him and said the same as last time.

"Hey man you want to come to the Christmas party with us?"

"How did I know you were going to ask that" Jerome replied as he went to his room.

"Is that a no then" Alfie shouted trying to get an answer. Trudy then came out and walked over to Jerome.

"Jerome do you want some Christmas cookies?"

"Not in the mood for cookies" Jerome was tired and sore and he just wanted to lie down.

Just as he was about to go in his room he spun round  
"Mara, let me guess you want to know if you can change my mind to come to the party" Jerome said and sure enough Mara was standing right behind him.

"Yeah Alf…" Mara said but was cut off by Jerome.

"Alfie told you I wasn't coming"

Mara was surprised how Jerome knew all of this.

"Sorry but I hurt my back" Jerome turned and muttered "Again"

"Is your back ok? What happened?" Mara asked concerned. Jerome chuckled he couldn't believe this was happened.

"It's fine, I just slipped on some ice" Jerome said rubbing his back "Could you get the first aid kit?" Jerome asked knowing she would say yes.

"Of course" Mara said as she left to find it.

Jerome went into his room lifted up his shirt and of course it was bruised and bloody.

"Oh sorry Jerome" Mara said as she walked into the room and covered her eyes.

Jerome was not surprised he knew Mara would walk in.

"Thanks" Jerome said as he tried to bandage his back.

"Here let me help you" Mara said as she went over to help "You had a really bad fall" Mara said as she was wrapping up his back but Jerome had felt the pain yesterday so he didn't wince as much.

"There all done" Mara said and Jerome put on the same shirt as last time but it was still as fresh as it was yesterday.

"Thanks Mara"

"Anytime, sorry you can't come to the party" Mara said as she left to get ready.

Jerome didn't set his alarm clock he had a plan.

Jerome took Alfie's alien pencil from his desk, snapped it and put on his bedside table. Alfie only had one of those pencils and if by tomorrow morning the pencil is on Alfie's desk and no sign of it being damaged then he would know that the snow globe worked.

Jerome still didn't notice the snow globe was gone.

* * *

**Ok I'll try to finish this before Christmas but I'll only update if I get at lest on review, Love you all :D **

**-LFXx**


	10. Chapter 10

"WAKE UP, _IT'S CHRISTMAS!"_

Jerome jerked up to see Alfie with the same stupid grin on his face like yesterday and the day before.

Jerome looked at his bedside table but Alfie's alien pencil was gone.

"Where's your alien pencil?" Jerome asked.

"It's over on my desk where it always is" Alfie said pointing at his desk.

Jerome got up and went over to Alfie's desk. Jerome picked up the pencil; it was where it was last time, without a stretch on it.

"Are you ok Jerome?" Alfie asked.

"What day is it?" Jerome asked hoping Alfie wouldn't say it.

"It's Christmas" Alfie simple replied.

Jerome fell on to his bed and moaned.

"I'll see you at breakfast Jerome"

Jerome couldn't believe this was happening, how was this happening, this wasn't possible but then he remembered. The snow globe Mara gave him, she said if you make a wish that it would come true. It was hard to believe but it was the only explanation he could think of right now. Jerome ran over to his bedside table and opened the cupboard door. Jerome face fell when he saw that the snow globe wasn't there.

"Where is it?" Jerome asked himself as he took everything out of the cupboard; it was no use the snow globe wasn't there.

Jerome quickly got changed and made his way to the stairs and like he thought Mara was coming down the stairs.

She stopped when she saw Jerome and Jerome remembered that he shouted at her.

"Mara I'm sorry I shouted at you but have you seen the snow globe" Jerome said really fast.

"What? No I haven't, have you lost it?" Mara answered as she walked down the stairs.

"I can't find it" Jerome said sounding panicky.

"I didn't know you liked it that much" Mara said as she chuckled at Jerome.

"I have to find it Mara, I have to" Jerome said as he grabbed her shoulders gently but firmly.

"It's ok Jerome I'll help you find after breakfast"

Jerome calmed down a bit but was still upset he couldn't live everyday being Christmas.

Mara and Jerome walked into the living room and like the last two Christmases it was exactly the same, he was getting sick of eating the same food over and over again. Alfie was sitting in the exact same seat eating the exact same food and as if on cue Trudy walked in.

"You better start eating before Alfie has it all" Trudy laughed as she walked back into the kitchen.

Mara and Jerome sat down, Mara started eating but Jerome sat there; he wasn't hungry.

Trudy shouted over to Alfie from the kitchen.

"Alfie you should slow down or you might choke."

"Bughy I'm soooj hunfdgry" was what it came out as just like last time.

Jerome was getting really annoyed by all this he couldn't take living the same day over and over. Then something different happened.

"Jerome aren't you going to eat something" Mara said.

Jerome noticed that if he did something different then everyone would react different but it would always follow the same pattern.

"Jerome are you ok?" Mara asked and Jerome just nodded "It's ok Jerome I'll help yo find the snow globe."

"Actually Mara I have to check on something right now I'll be right back" Jerome said as he left the house just as the others were coming in the room.

"Where's Jerome going?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know he just said he had to check on something" Mara answered.

"Hey Amber Merry Christmas" Alfie said as he saw Amber and Amber smiled.

"Awww thanks Alfie, Merry Christmas" Amber said as she sat down.

* * *

Jerome walked into the park and again everything was the same; he saw the people having a snowball fight and as the snowball came towards Jerome he ducked.

"Nice dodge man" the boys said as they carried on playing.

Jerome was about to walk on the patch of ice that had made him slip all the other days; Jerome remembered and walked around it.

* * *

Jerome walked back into the house; he was back earlier than before because he missed the ice.

Jerome went up to Mara's room because she wasn't in the living room.

Jerome knocked on her door and without waiting for an answer he walked in and saw her on her bed doing homework.

"Homework Jaffray?" he chuckled.

"Just some extra revision" Mara replied as she went back to studying.

"Where's everyone else?" Jerome asked, when he walked in no one was in but Trudy she was making Christmas cookies.

"They're out having a snowball fight somewhere" She answered without looking up from her book.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Jerome asked.

"I'm not very good at snowball fights"

"Tell you what, tomorrow when they go out for a snowball fight we'll go with them and I'll teach how to be the best snowball fighter in the world" Jerome smirked at Mara.

"How do you know that they'll go out for a snowball fight tomorrow?" Mara asked.

"Something tells me they will" Jerome just smirked back "So is it a deal?" Jerome asked.

"Deal" Mara replied and Jerome chuckled he knew that she would forget by tomorrow because he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be Christmas again.

Jerome was about to walk out when Mara said…

"There's a Christmas party, do you want to go?" Mara asked.

"Maybe tomorrow" Jerome replied as he walked out.

Mara was confused there wasn't a party tomorrow.

Jerome walked down the stairs and saw that everyone else had come back, he was going to go to his room and look for the snow globe when Alfie stopped him.

"Hey man…" Alfie couldn't finish his sentence because he was cut off by Jerome.

"No I do not want to go to the Christmas party" Jerome said as he walked to his room, Alfie turned to the others in shook.

"How did he know I was going to say that?" Alfie said as he sat down.

Jerome walked into the kitchen and before Trudy could asked.

"Yes Trudy I would love a Christmas cookie" Jerome said as he picked one off the tray she was holding.

Trudy stood there a bit shocked until she snapped out of it and asked the others if they would like some cookies.

Jerome started to eat his cookie when Mara came down the stairs and made her way towards Jerome.

"Hi do you still need help finding the snow globe?" Mara asked.

"Yes I do" Jerome said as he open his door from Mara.

Mara walked in and Jerome walked in after her.

"Ok so where did you last see it?" Mara asked.

"I put it in the cupboard of my bedside table."

Mara and Jerome looked all over the room but they could find the snow globe.

"Sorry we couldn't find it Jerome, I'm sure it will turn up"

"I just don't know where it could have gone" Jerome said frustrated that they didn't find it.

"Sorry Jerome but it's getting late I should go" Mara said " Good night Jerome" Mara said as she closed the door behind her.

Jerome was hoping that tomorrow would be the 26th of December, although he was looking forward to having a snowball fight with Mara.


	11. Chapter 11

**I bet you're all getting tired of all the chapters starting like this :)**

* * *

"WAKE UP, _IT'S CHRISTMAS!"_

Jerome wasn't even getting surprised anymore; he was getting used to Alfie screaming in his ear every morning.

"Come on Jerome wake up it's Christmas" Alfie said in his ear again.

"I heard you the first time and I'm getting up" Jerome said still feeling tired.

"Ok I'll see you at the breakfast table" Alfie said as he ran out the room.

Jerome got up and got dress and as he walked down the hall he noticed Mara again.

"Good morning Beautiful" Jerome said before Mara could see him.

"Jerome, hi, good morning...uh did you just call me _beautiful"_ Mara asked as she continued down the stairs towards Jerome.

"Yes, I believe I did" Jerome smirked.

"Oh ok" Mara said trying to hide her face from the smile that was spreading across her face and the blush she could feel rising to her cheeks.

"Are you looking forward to our snowball fight?" Jerome asked.

"What?" Mara asked shocked.

"You promised we would have a snowball fight" Jerome smirked.

"I did no such thing and know I didn't because I'm terrible at snowball fights" Mara explained.

"Oh but you did Mara, you promised me _and if you don't come I'll be very sad"_ Jerome said the last part pouting and giving Mara puppy dog eyes.

"Fine...how can I say no to a cute little puppy like you" Mara said in a baby voice.

"Did you just call me _cute?"_ Jerome asked smiling.

"Yes I believe I did" Mara said mimicking the voice Jerome used.

Mara and Jerome walked into the living room. Jerome could tell Mara was surprised at the amount of sweets and other food but he wasn't, he had seen it three times already.

Mara and Jerome both sat down to see Alfie stuffing his face

"You better start eating before Alfie has it all" Trudy laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

Trudy shouted over to Alfie from the kitchen.

"Alfie you should slow down or you might choke."

"Bughy I'm soooj hunfdgry" was what it came out as.

Jerome and Mara just ignored Alfie and went about eating their food.

"Hey Amber Merry Christmas" Alfie said as he saw Amber walk in with the others.

"Awww thanks Alfie, Merry Christmas" Amber said as she sat down.

"Merry Christmas to everyone" Alfie said as everyone took their seats.

Everyone started to wish each other a Merry Christmas. Jerome thought that this should be interesting he normally would've left at this point; for once he had no idea what was going to happen.

"I didn't wish you a Merry Christmas, Jerome" Mara said "Merry Christmas."

Jerome chuckled at her cuteness.

"Merry Christmas Mara" Jerome response.

"Hey everyone, we should have a snowball fight" Amber said and everyone agreed.

* * *

Everyone finished breakfast and got ready for the snowball fight.

Amber was wearing a big pink snow jacket with a pink striped scarf, a pink hat that match the scarf and big pink snow boots.

"Wow Amber you look..." Alfie started but Jerome cut him off.

"Pink, really, really pink" Jerome said looking at Amber he was waiting for Mara to come down. Jerome was wearing a big white snow suit. The point of this was that when he got out there it would be hard for anyone to see him.

"I was going to say Amazing" Alfie said as he gave Amber a kiss.

"Awww thanks Alfie" Amber said as she walked out with him.

Jerome walked up to Mara's room and knock on the door.

Mara opened it and let Jerome in.

"What do you think you are doing up here?" Jerome asked as he sat on her bed.

"Just some revision" Mara said.

"No you're not" Jerome said as he went into her cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Mara asked as she watched him.

Jerome looked at everything she had and then picked what he thought she would look cute in; he then threw them at Mara.

"put them on" Jerome said and Mara looked at the clothes he had given her.

"No way Jerome, I'm not good at snowball fights" Mara said as she tried to put them back but Jerome was stopping her.

"I'll teach you, plus _you promised me_" Jerome said giving her the same look as before.

"Fine" Mara said giving into Jerome.

"I'll be waiting out here" Jerome said as he close the door.

* * *

Mara walked out dress in a white fluffy jumper with a purple snow jacket over it and light purple snow boots.

"You look adorable" Jerome said as he zipped up her jacket "Come on we're missing out on all the fun" Jerome said as he took Mara's hand and went out of Anubis house.

Jerome and Mara walked out into the snow.

"I love the sound snow makes when you walk on it" Mara said.

"Me to, we have so much in common" Jerome said and Mara laughed "so what are you looking for in a guy?" Jerome asked as they walked over to the field were the others were playing.

"What?" Mara asked.

"What do you do for fun?" Jerome asked

"Is this for real Jerome or are you just making me look like a fool?" Mara asked as they kept walking.

"No I'm just interested in you" Jerome replied.

"You're interested in me?" Mara repeated and Jerome nodded.

"What do you like, what do you think about, what kind of guys do you like?"

Mara was confused.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Jerome, Why do you want to know all this."

"I'm just trying to get to know you, I've told you about my family and stuff about me, I want to know about you. what do you want in life" Jerome replied.

"Um...Well I guess I want what everyone want's a career, love, marriage... kids" Mara started but was cut off by Jerome.

"Who is your perfect guy?"

"Well first of all he's too humbly to know that's he's perfect" Mara smiled.

"That sounds like me" Jerome smirked.

"He's intelligent, supportive, funny"

"Me, me, me" Jerome replied looking over the fields.

"He's romantic and courageous" Mara said looking at Jerome.

"Me also" Jerome replied looking back at Mara.

"He has a great body but he doesn't to look in the mirror every five minutes to check"

"I have a great body and sometimes I can go weeks without looking in a mirror" Jerome said and Mara laughed.

"he's kind, sensitive and gentil, he's not afraid to cry in front of me"

"We are talking about your dream _guy_ right?" Jerome questioned.

"he loves animals and children" Mara said looking at Jerome with an eyebrow raised.

"Does he have_ LOVE _them?"

"Oh and he plays an instrument"

"Wow I'm really close on this one, really, really close" Jerome started "Ok the first thing I have to teach you about snowball fights is...trust no one" Jerome said as he threw a snowball at Mara and ran down the hill.

"Aaaaaaah, Jerome!" Mara was confused why was Jerome asking her all those question.

Although Mara was really smart she never had a clue when it came to people liking her, she always thought they were just being nice to her.

Mara chased after Jerome and tried to hit him with snowballs.

"Oh come on Jaffray you cane do better than that" Jerome said as he was dodging her attempted to hit him "Ow I felt a breeze on that one" Jerome laughed as a snowball went over his head.

"Well how am I supposed to hit you when I can't see you, with your big white snow suit?" Mara said looking around for Jerome.

"That's the second thing you need to know" Jerome shouted from some where.

"What is?" Mara asked still looking for him.

"camouflage" Jerome said coming from behind a snowman and hitting Mara in the back with a snowball.

Jerome was so busy laughing that he didn't notice Mara making a big snowball; She went up behind him and put the snowball down his shirt. Jerome stopped laughing at once and started dancing like an idiot, trying to get the snow out. Now Mara was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Come here my little snow angel" Jerome said as he lay down in the ground and started to make snow angels. Mara couldn't stop laughing.

"And that's the other thing you need to know about snowball fights" Jerome said as he looked at his snow angel.

"What?" Mara asked as Jerome helped her up to look at hers.

"When to admit defeat, you won fair and square Jaffray, you clearly have better snowball skills than me" Jerome smirked.

"And don't you forget it, Clarke" Mara said she smiled.

"Come on let's go back to the house I think I'm catching a cold"

"Oh...that would be my fault" Mara said sounding guilty.

"Don't worry Mara it's not your fault, besides I won't have a cold tomorrow" Mara looked at Jerome confused but carried on walking with him.

Tomorrow Jerome would put his plan into action.

* * *

Mara and Jerome walked into Anubis and saw Trudy.

"Oh Hello your back quite early, I'm making Christmas cookies they'll be ready soon" Trudy said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to change I'll be right back" Jerome said leaving the room.

* * *

When Jerome got back Mara had her face in a book, he laugh inside and snuck up to her and grabbed the book from her.

"HEY, Jerome give it back"

"No, holidays are supposed to be fun, not about school" Jerome said holding the book above Mara's head.  
Mara stood on the coach trying to reach it but she was still too short.

"Reading is fun and that's a very good book" Mara said jumping up trying to get to the book.  
Jerome held the cover of the book to his face and turning away from Mara so she couldn't get the book.

"I agree" was all Jerome said.

"What?" Mara asked stopping her attempts of trying to get the book back.

"I agree with you, it's a very good book and reading is fun" Jerome said as he held the book to Mara "And for those reason's I'm going to let you have your book back."

"Really?" Mara was amazed that Jerome was letting her have it back so soon.

"To Kill a Mockingbird is like my favorite book after Shakespeare of course."

"You didn't strike me as the type that likes books and plays" Mara said raising an eyebrow.

"People generally see what they look for, and hear what they listen for.-Harper Lee _To Kill a Mockingbird"_

_"_Wow I'm impressed Jerome" Mara said.

"Thank you" Jerome said "I live to impress you."

"Oh before I forget do you want to go to a Christmas party tonight"

"Not yet I'm not ready" Jerome said as he went up to Mara and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Night Mara" Jerome said as he went to his room.

Mara was more confused than ever but one thing was certain she like the kiss.

* * *

Jerome knew he could kiss Mara because by tomorrow she would forget so he could have the joy of kissing her and she wouldn't even remember. The only bad thing was; he wanted her to remember, he wanted her to be his girlfriend, he wanted the pleasure of being able to kiss her everyday.

"operation make me the perfect guy for Mara will begin tomorrow" Jerome said about to go into his room.

"Jerome do you want a Christmas cookie?" Trudy asked from the kitchen.

Jerome said nothing he just smiled and went into his room.

* * *

**Would you get tired of everyday being Christmas? REVIEW and tell me :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is slightly different then the others, you'll see how when you keep reading**

* * *

"WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Jerome's eyes fluttered open; he saw Alfie standing over him smiling.

"Yeah OK, OK, I'm getting up" Jerome said as he got out of bed.

""OK I'll see you at the breakfast table" Alfie said as he ran out the room.

Jerome got dressed, he wasn't going to breakfast today; he was going to get started on his plan.

"OK, so Mara want's a guy that plays an instrument" Jerome said to himself.

Jerome didn't play an instrument but for Mara he was going to learn.

Jerome left his room. Mara was on her way down the stairs and when she saw Jerome she stopped.

Jerome put his jacket on and continued down the hall.

"Morning Mara" Jerome said as he passed her.

"Morning, where are you going?" Mara asked as she came all the way down the stairs.

"I've got some things I need to do" Jerome replied as he went out the door. Mara was about to walk into the living room when Jerome came back into Anubis house "Oh and Mara before I forget, I'm sorry for shouting at you" Jerome said as he left again. Mara smiled at this.

"That's OK" she whispered as she went into the living room.

* * *

Jerome walked down the road to a small music shop.

When he walked in he saw guitars in stands and on the wall, there was a grand piano in the corner of the room, Jerome looked around for someone who worked in the shop.

"Hello?" Jerome shouted.

"Up here" A loud voice said from up the stairs.

Jerome walked up the stairs to a room filled with Keyboards, guitar music and other sheet music. There was a man in the corner of the small room tuning a guitar, when he saw Jerome he put the guitar down and walked over to him.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The man asked.

"I'm here to look at guitars" Jerome asked.

"Well I have a fine selection for you to choose from" The man said as he led Jerome down the stairs "Now the ones on the walls are bass guitars and the guitars on the stands are acoustic, which would you prefer."

"I was hope for an acoustic guitar" Jerome replied as he walked over to them.

"I'll leave you to make a choice" the man said as he left to go back to the smaller room.

Jerome looked around and saw one at the back that he liked. He went to have a closer look at the guitar.

"See any that you like?" The man asked as he came back from the other room and place the guitar he was fixing back on the wall.

"Uh...Yeah this one" Jerome said pointing to the guitar.

"Ah the Yamaha FG700S Natural Gloss, very nice guitar, good choice" the man said as he took it up to the other room to find a case.

"So how much is it?" Jerome asked going into his wallet.

"Normally around £200 but seeing as it Christmas it's only £95.95" The man said as he came back from the room.

"Wow really, thanks" Jerome said handing over the money.

"No problem" he said giving Jerome the guitar.

"No really thanks..." Jerome started but he didn't know the man's name.

"Kris, you can call me Kris"

"Thank you Kris" Jerome said as he left the shop.

* * *

Jerome walked back into Anubis house and walked straight to Fabian's room.

Jerome knocked on his door and waited for Fabian to answer. Fabian opened the door dressed in his snow clothes.

"Hey Nina..." Fabian said with a smile before he realized that it wasn't Nina.

"Hey Fabes" Jerome said in a really girly voice and batting his eyes, making fun of Fabian.

"What do you want Jerome" Fabian said slightly annoyed and eyeing the guitar case on his back.

"I was hoping you could teach me how to play guitar" Jerome said walking into the room.

"When did you get a guitar?" Fabian asked closing the door.

"Today" Jerome replied taking his guitar out.

"Wow that's a really nice guitar, Jerome" Fabian said.

"Thank you, so can you teach me?" Jerome asked.

"Well I was going to go out and have a snowball fight with Nina" Fabian said

"Oh is that why you called me Nina" Jerome chuckled and smirked.

"Yeah get out Jerome" Fabian said as he made his way to the door.

"No wait come on Fabian, please help me out for 1 hour or two and then you can go out with Nina" Jerome said standing in front of the door.

"Jerome it's going to take a lot more than 2 hours to play guitar" Fabian said.

"Then I'll come tomorrow" Jerome pleaded "Please, please. pretty please with sugar on top" Jerome said.

"Fine, 2 hours maximum" Fabian said taking off his jacket.

"Thank you" Jerome said as he sat on Eddie's bed.

For two hours Fabian tried to teach Jerome how to play guitar, Fabian's ears were bleeding** (They weren't actually bleeding)  
**listening to Jerome play guitar for the first time was like listening to a cat's choir.

"OK I think you made some progress Jerome, you're certainly not as bad as you were when we started" Fabian said trying be as nice as possible.

"Thank you, Fabian I'll keep practicing and I'll see you tomorrow" Jerome said as he was about to walk out the room but Nina came in.

"Hey Fabian, you done giving guitar lessons because there's still plenty of snow out there for us to build a snowman" Nina said looking at Jerome.

"OK, I'm leaving, I'll give you two some alone time" Jerome said feeling very awkward and leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning after Alfie woke him up Jerome went to the music shop and bought the same guitar from Kris.

And after convincing Fabian to give him lessons, he began to play the song that he was doing yesterday only this time he was slightly better.

"Are you sure this is your first lesson Jerome?" Fabian said amazed at how well Jerome was playing.

Jerome just chuckled and continued playing the guitar chords.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you Fabian" Jerome said as he put his guitar down and buried his face in his hands "Well I should go see you later" Jerome said about to leave but was stopped by Fabian.

"Come on Jerome you can tell me" Fabian said.

"Fine...Everyday I wake and it's Christmas, I go to sleep and when I wake up it's not December 26th it's December 25th again"

"you're right Jerome" Fabian said and Jerome looked stunned.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"You're right...I don't believe you" Fabian said looking at Jerome like he was an idiot.

"Fine then I'll prove it" Jerome said he really wanted to tell someone, he needed help, he needed Sibunas help.

"How are you going to prove it?" Fabian asked confused at what Jerome was trying to do.

Jerome grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it and gave it to Fabian.

"In about five seconds Nina is about to come in, don't open that note until she is finished speaking" Jerome said as he counted down from five.

And sure enough Nina walked in and said the same thing as last time.

"Hey Fabian, you done giving guitar lessons because there's still plenty of snow out there for us to build a snowman" Nina said

As soon as Nina finished speaking Fabian opened the note and it said...

_Nina is about to walk in and say "Hey Fabian, you done giving guitar lessons because there's still plenty of snow out there for us to build a snowman"_

Fabian looked amazed Jerome had gotten it right word for word, he looked at the note and then too Jerome.  
Nina was still standing at the door looking confused.

"What is it?" Nina asked "What that note say?" Nina asked wanting some answers.

"Jerome do you want to explain?" Fabian asked.

Jerome looked at Nina and then nodded.

"Everyday I wake up, I wake up right here in Anubis house with Alfie screaming in my ear and it's always December 25th" Jerome explained briefly and Nina looked at him like he was crazy "I can explain more but i need Sibunas help.

"Trust him Nina, he's telling the truth" Fabian said and Nina nodded as she went to get the rest of Sibuna.

* * *

**SIBUNA meeting in the next chapter  
REVIEW & READ ON...**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Jerome and Fabian waited in the room for about ten minutes before Nina came back with Patricia, Amber and Alfie.

"What this about? me and Eddie were going to build a snow fort" Patricia said annoyed.

"This is important, Patricia" Fabian started.

"OK Jerome, tell us from the beginning how this happened" Nina said as everyone sat on the floor in a circle.

"How what happened?" Alfie asked but no one answered him.

"OK well...um...it must of started on Christmas Eve when Mara gave me a snow globe" Jerome started.

"What does a stupid snow globe have to do with this?" Patricia asked.

"Well if we all sit down and listen maybe we'll find out" Nina said trying to calm Patricia.

"OK so the guy that sold Mara the snow globe said that if you make a Christmas wish it will come true and when Mara told me that i made a wish for it to be Christmas everyday"

"Why?" Amber asked.

"I thought it would be funny" Jerome explained "And when I went back into my room I saw Alfie packing. You see I couldn't go home this Christmas and when I saw everyone packing it made me feel bad. So I made another wish."

"What was the other wish?" Nina asked and Jerome winced.

"I said _I wish I wasn't going to be alone this Christmas _and that's probably the reason no one could get home" Jerome said looking at everyone reactions.

"So your saying that this snow globe made your wishes come true" Amber said slowly making sure she got it.

"yeah and now everyday I wake up and it's Christmas" Jerome said looking down at the floor.

"This is crazy and there's no way I'm believing this" Patricia said harshly.

"It's true Patricia,I'm telling the truth" Jerome said standing up.

"That's a first Jerome Clarke, telling the truth" Patricia snickered "If everyday is Christmas and you're the only one who knows, then prove it."

Jerome looked at his watch it would be around the time everyone came back from the snowball fight.

"OK well Joy and Eddie are waiting in the living room for us and they want to know where we where" Jerome said and everyone went out to see if he was right.

"Hey Yacker there you are" Eddie said as he hugged Patricia.

"We were wondering where you all where" Joy said as she walked over to everyone.

Everyone turned to Jerome who was leaning against the door frame.

"Lucky guess" Patricia whispered.

"Mara is about to come down the stairs because she is done doing revision work" Jerome whispered back.

"Hey guys" Mara said coming down the stairs.

"Mara what were you doing up there, by yourself?" Nina asked and everyone looked at her to see if Jerome was right.

"Oh...Just some revision work, I'm not good at snowball fights so I stayed in" Mara said and everyone's mouths dropped.

"Jerome can we see you in your room for a second" Nina said as Sibuna went to Jerome and Alfie's room.

Sibuna went into Jerome's room and shut the door behind them.

"OK Jerome so you were telling the truth, where's the snow globe, now?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, I put it in that cupboard on Christmas Eve and after waking up on Christmas three times in a row I checked and it wasn't there" Jerome said sitting down on his bed.

The room was silent for a minute until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jerome said.

Everyone was either looking at the door or looking at Jerome.

Mara peeked around the door.

"Hi can I talk to you Jerome?" Mara said looking at Jerome.

"Sure" Jerome replied as he walked to the door but was stopped by Alfie.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Alfie whispered and Jerome chuckled.

"No Alfie, When I do something different then the reactions of you lot are different, for example we have never had this conversation before" Jerome whispered back as he went over to Mara but turned back to Alfie "But I think she is going to ask me to the Christmas party."

Jerome walked out into the hall to speak to Mara.

"Hey, what's up?" Jerome asked looking at Mara.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to go to the Christmas party with me?" Mara asked.

"Sorry Mara I'm a bit busy right now, sorry about that" Jerome said as he went back into his room.

Mara was so disappointed everyday Jerome declined her invitation she was disappointed, Jerome was so confused about every thing that he didn't notice the disappointment on Mara's face every time he said no to going to the party.

Jerome walked back into the room and before he could say or do anything Alfie ran up too him.

"What did she want?" Alfie asked wanting to see if Jerome was right.

"She wanted to know if I was going to the party" Jerome replied and Alfie smiled, he thought it was so cool how Jerome knew everything that was going to happen.

"What did you say?" Amber asked.

"I said no, I'm a bit preoccupied now with the _Christmas everyday thing"_ Jerome replied sitting down on his bed.

"Don't worry dude, we'll figure this out" Alfie said trying to comfort his friend.

"No Alfie we won't by tomorrow you will forget this conversation and treat me like Jerome Clarke the prankster, the jerk, the one who doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself again."

"Nobody thinks that Jerome" Nina said after a long pause.

"Yeah Mara sure doesn't" Amber said bluntly.

This made Jerome smile, he knew Mara cared about him and knowing Mara cared about him let him know that others care about him as well.

"And you never know this could be your last time waking up on Christmas" Fabian said.

"Yeah, you know just the thought of waking up tomorrow and it being the 26th...makes my day" Jerome said hoping that this would be the last time.

* * *

**Well I wish it could be Christmas, every day**  
**When the kids start singing and the band begins to play**  
**Oh, I wish it could be Christmas, every day**  
**Let the bells ring out for Christmas**

**Jerome doesn't wish for it to be Christmas everyday.**

**Merry Christmas to all my reviewing readers and to all a good night**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**

**And can i just say bs13 you're amazing as well as...**

**Katie Marie**

**justkeeptyping**

**xxellabearxx**

**PicnMixlover**

**seddielover 12**

**Trayyn**

**musicforever2150**

**And of course to the Guests who review I love you all so much**

**Check out bs13's story Immortal love it's just too good**


	14. Chapter 14

"WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"No, no, no" Jerome said as he shut his eyes as tight as he could.

"What's wrong, Jerome?" Alfie asked.

"Everything, everything is wrong" Jerome said as he got out of bed.

Alfie was confused he didn't know what to say to Jerome to make him feel better, he didn't even know what was wrong.

"OK...Well um...I'm going to go to breakfast I'll see you there" Alfie said as he left the room.

After getting dress Jerome went out of his room and down the hall.

When Mara came down the stairs she stopped but Jerome had a plan and was in too big a rush to stop and talk.

* * *

Jerome made his way towards a small coffee shop, he planed on coming here the next few days.

Jerome sat at a table for two by the window, he was focusing on everyone and everything around him, until he snapped out of his thoughts by a waitress.

"Can I take your order?" She asked taking out a pen and notebook.

"Um...yea...can i have a hot chocolate?" Jerome asked looking up at the woman as she scribbled his order on to the notepad.

"Will there be anything?" She asked.

"No...thank you" Jerome said as she left but called her back "excuse me."

"Yes?" The woman said with a smile. She had curly blonde hair, she looked around the age 40 and Jerome was the same height as her.

"I was just wondering...When did you start working here?" Jerome asked, this was all a part of his plan.

"Oh...since I was seventeen but I'd love to move and see Paris before my time is done" the woman replied going off into a little daydream.

"And who owns this coffee shop?" Jerome asked.

"My brother-In-Law" she said.

"And your name is Donna" Jerome said.

"Yea but everyone calls me Don...how did you know my name?" Donna asked completely amazed.

"Your name tag" Jerome simply replied, Donna was one of those nice but clueless people. She smiled as she left to get his order.

While Jerome waited he moved to a young couple at another table and started to asked them random questions.

he did this to every single person in the coffee shop and he didn't care if they thought he was weird he needed the information for tomorrow when he planned to bring Mara here.

Just as Jerome was about to leave a waiter dropped a tray of dishes. Jerome looked at his watch and made sure he remembered the exacted time everything happened.

Tomorrow he planed on having the best Christmas ever and hoping it would be the last.

* * *

**OK little short chapter there, the story is almost done. Will this be the last day Jerome repeats Christmas?**

**I'll update the next chapter on New Years or before.**

**Thank you my reviewers (You know who you are) :)**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	15. Chapter 15

"WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"What a surprise" Jerome muttered under his breath.

"I'll see you at the breakfast table" Alfie said as he ran out the room.

Jerome got dressed and went to meet Mara at the stairs, it was time to put his plan into action. Jerome waited until he saw Mara coming down the stairs. She stopped when she saw him.

"Hey" Jerome said with a goofy smile.

"Hi" Mara said as she continued down the stairs.

"Listen Mara I'm so sorry for shouting at you..." Jerome started.

"It's OK Jerome I'm not mad at you" Mara said with a smile.

"No Mara, its not OK, I was being stupid and to make up for it let me buy you a hot chocolate" Jerome said looking down at Mara. Mara looked up at Jerome with a puzzled look "And a cake" Jerome finish and Mara laughed.

"OK" Mara agreed.

"But first I have to do something so you wait right here and I'll be back" Jerome said as he put his jacket on and ran out the door. Mara looked confused but she was really looking forward to spending time with Jerome.

* * *

Jerome had went back to the Music shop and bought the same guitar he had bought a few days ago, He then went to the school and put it on a stand on the stage. The school looked amazing for the Christmas party, They had set it up for them as a special treat since they couldn't go home.

Jerome then ran back to Anubis to get Mara.

He walked up the stairs and when he walked in he saw everyone getting ready to go out in the snow, everyone except for Mara. She was on the coach reading the same book she was reading after their snowball fight 'To Kill a Mockingbird'

"Hey you ready?" Jerome said as he sat down beside her.

"Yea, where did you go?" She asked as she closed her book.

"Nowhere" Jerome replied "Have you read To Kill a Mockingbird before?"

"Yes but I thought I'd read it again."

"People generally see what they look for, and hear what they listen for.-Harper Lee _To Kill a Mockingbird"_ Jerome quoted trying to impress Mara again.

"I didn't know you liked to read" Mara said sounding impressed.

"There a lot you don't know about me, but I'll tell you later, come on let's go" Jerome said as he took Mara's hand and went out the door.

* * *

"OK so what don't I know about you?" Mara asked sipping her hot chocolate.

"I am amazing" Jerome said as he looked at her.

"I already know that" Mara said laughing.

"You think I'm amazing?" Jerome asked looking at her seriously.

Mara said nothing she just smiled shyly and continued to drink her hot chocolate.

"Mara if I told you something crazy would you believe me?" Jerome asked looking at Mara.

"It depends, how crazy?" Mara answered as she put her drink on the table they were sitting at, the same table Jerome was sitting at yesterday.

"Mara, everyday I wake up and it's Christmas, That snow globe you gave me works and now everyday is Christmas"

"That's impossible" Mara whispered.

"I can prove it" Jerome said as he saw Donna come to the table.

"Is everything OK? Do you need anything else?" She smiled.

"Donna!" Jerome said as he got up took her and moved closer to Mara. "Mara, this is Donna but everyone calls her Don, her brother-In-Law owns this coffee shop, she's worked here since she was seventeen, more than anything in the world she would like to see Paris before she dies" Jerome said as he grabbed Mara's hand and moved over to the couple he saw earlier a few tables away.

"This is Samantha Green and her fiancé Mark" Jerome said pulling Mara along.

"Do I know you?" Samantha asked but Jerome just continued.

"Their supposed to be getting married next week but Samantha is having second thoughts" Jerome said as he dragged Mara to someone else in the coffee shop.

"Lovely ring" Mara said as she was dragged to someone else.

"This is Matthew, he works here part-time, he likes bird watching and model train building" Jerome continued to pull Mara along to another person in the café, Mara and some other people were looking on amazed that he was getting this all right.

"Jerome how are you doing this?" Mara asked.

"I told you Mara, I know everything about everyone in this place" Jerome replied.

"Then who's this?" Mara asked pointing to a woman who was serving a table.

"Mary, she moved here from Scotland."

"That's right" Mary said smiling at Jerome.

"Who's that?" Mara asked as she went over to a man who was sitting down drinking Coffee.

"That's Kirk, he hates his life here and his job, he wished he had stayed in the army."

"Being in the army is a lot better than working in a supermarket restocking shelf's" Kirk said as he continued to drink his coffee.

"And him?" Mara said going over to someone else.

"This is Jack, he wanted to be a rock star but gave up because his parents didn't support him" Jerome said and as Mara looked at Jack's surprise face she realized Jerome was telling the truth.

"What about me?" Mara asked as they sat back down at their table.

"I know all about you Mara, you're get perfect marks in all your subjects except P.E which is weird because both your parents are athletes."

"Well everyone knows that..." Mara started but cut off by Jerome.

"You like boats but you're afraid of the ocean: your family has a lake house in the mountains; there's a long wooden dock and some shingles missing from the roof, there's a place under the porch were you would go to be alone, you're kind to strangers, animals and kids and when you stand in the snow you look like an angle" Jerome said to Mara in a soft whisper.

"How are you doing this?" Mara asked completely amazed.

"I told you that snow globe you gave me worked and now no matter what I do, I wake up and it's Christmas" Jerome said and Mara looked a little scared now "If you still don't believe me in about 10 seconds a waiter is going to drop a tray of dishes."

"This is crazy..." Mara started but like Jerome said there was a loud smash and she looked and saw the broken dishes on the floor and the waiter sweeping it up "OK Jerome I believe you."

* * *

Jerome and Mara were walking down the street going back to Anubis house.

"This is really happening, how else could you know all that." Mara said as she was walking next to Jerome.

"Well there is no way, I'm not that smart" Jerome answered.

"Maybe I should spend the rest of the day with you just to see what happens" Mara said as she looked at Jerome for approval.

"This sound like a science project" Jerome chuckled.

"OK what should we do first?" Mara asked.

"Well, I did say I would teach you to have a snowball fight, but you forgot about that" Jerome smirked.

"I'm not good at snowball fights" Mara stated.

"Are you sure about that, because you beat me." Jerome admitted.

"What? I beat you, you're lying you let me win didn't you?"

"No you shoved a huge snowball down my shirt, you won fair and square Jaffray"

"Really?" Mara said sound really surprised.

"Yea, REMATCH!" Jerome shouted as he threw a snowball at Mara and ran off into the field they were at.

"JEROME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mara shouted as she laughed at Jerome he had run down a hill and fell and Mara couldn't stop laughing.

"You'll have to catch me to kill me Jaffray!" Jerome shouted back as he wiped the snow off.

"That's going to be easy if you keep falling over!" Mara shouted as she careful ran down the hill the field.

Jerome and Mara were so busy having their snowball fight that they didn't notice it getting really dark.

"It's getting really dark now" Mara said as she looked up at the sky "Shame, I wanted to build a snowman."

"Yea, let's go get ready" Jerome smirked ans started to walk up the hill to Anubis.

"Get ready for what" Mara asked as she ran to catch up to Jerome.

"For the party" Jerome replied as he took Mara's hand and pulled her up the hill.

Jerome walked into Anubis house, Mara walked in behind him.

"There you are mate, we were wondering where you were" Alfie said as he saw Jerome enter the room.

everyone was in the hallway or the living room, they were dressed in their party clothes and they were almost ready to leave.

"you should go get ready" Jerome whispered to Mara.

"OK" Mara said as she ran up the stairs.

Jerome went into his room and quickly changed into something more smart, of course he was always dressed smartly.

"So are you taking Mara to the party?" Alfie asked as he walked into the room.

"sort of..." Jerome replied.

"What do you mean 'Sort of', either you are or you're not" Alfie questioned.

Jerome said nothing he just smiled and headed out the room, before anyone saw him he left Anubis house and made his way to the party.

"Has anyone seen Jerome" Mara asked as she came down the stairs and couldn't see him.

"I think he's already there" Alfie said.

"Come on everyone the part is waiting" Amber screamed as she grabbed Alfie's arm and headed out the door.

"Wow Mara you look amazing" Nina said admiring her dress.

"Thanks Amber picked it."

Mara's dress was a white knee-high dress with beautiful floral shirred empire waist flattered her figure and the loose-fitting skirt made it an easy dress to dance in. Mara walked over to the dance with Patricia and Eddie but she felt like a third wheel so she tagged along at the back, feeling very alone without Jerome.

Mara walked in to the party it looked amazing but she couldn't see Jerome.

"Patricia have you seen Jerome?" Mara shouted so she could hear her over the loud music.

"Yea he's up on stage!" Mara looked and Patricia was right, Jerome was up on the stage playing guitar with the band. When Jerome saw Mara he changed the song, Jerome started playing 'Christmas everyday by Wizard'

"Oh when the snowman brings the snow  
Oh well he just might like to know  
He's put a great big smile on somebody's face

If you jump into your bed  
And you cover up your head  
Don't you lock the doors  
You know that sweet Santa Claus is on the way

Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
Let the bells ring out for Christmas

When we're skating in the park  
If the storm cloud paints it dark  
Then your rosy cheeks are gonna light my merry way

Now the frosticals appeared  
And they've frozen up my beard  
And so we'll lie by the fire  
Til the sleep simply melts them all away

Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
Let the bells ring out for Christmas

Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
Let the bells ring out for Christmas

Why don't you give your love, it's Christmas

When the snowman brings the snow"

Jerome finished singing put his guitar down and hopped of the stage to make his way to Mara.

"I didn't know you could play" Fabian said as Jerome passed him.

"I learn from the best" Jerome smirked knowing Fabian had no idea he just complimented him.

"That was awesome dude" Alfie said as he high-fived his friend.

"Thanks mate"

"I had no idea you could sing, Jerome" Mara said as he came up to her and pulled her closer for a slow dance "You've got a really nice voice"

"Thank you" Jerome replied smiling but it soon faded.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked.

"Tomorrow this isn't going to happen and it will be Christmas again" Jerome said sounding heart-broken.

"Well this was fun maybe tomorrow we could do it again" Mara said and Jerome burst out laughing.

"Yea, I'll do this everyday until Christmas is over" Jerome smiled "Come on I won't to show you something" Jerome said as the song finished.

Jerome pulled Mara outside and into the snow.

"Jerome what are we doing out here, it's freezing" Mara said holding herself, Jerome took off his jacket and started to make a giant snowball.

"Come on, help me" Jerome said rolling the snowball on the ground to make it bigger.

"You're insane" Mara said as she forgot about the cold and followed him into the snow.

Jerome and Mara placed the snow ball on top of two bigger snowballs, Jerome reached into his blazer that was on Mara and took out a carrot, a pipe and two stones.

"Where did you get them?" Mara asked.

"The snowman shop" Jerome chuckled.

"why did you bring me out here to build a snowman and to get frost-bite?" Mara asked rubbing her hands together.

"Because you said you wanted to build a snowman" Jerome answered taking her hands and hating them up with his warm ones.

Mara and Jerome looked at each other before Jerome leaned in and closed the gap. They kissed passionately until Jerome felt snow falling.

"It's snowing" Mara said looking up at the sky.

"And you look like an angle" Jerome whispered in her ear.

* * *

Jerome was fast asleep in his bed, he was dreaming about last night and how it had been perfect.

He jerked up when the thought of going though it all again.

Jerome looked over at Alfie he was still sleeping. he had never woke up before Alfie he looked at his clock it was 8:00

He got out of bed and went to the breakfast table it was a normal breakfast.

"Your up early, Jerome" Trudy said as she looked over at Jerome from the kitchen.

"What day is it?" Jerome asked running up to Trudy.

"It's the 26th of December"

"Is it really" Jerome smiled.

Mara was coming down the stairs, she stopped when she saw Jerome.

"Guess what day it is" Jerome smiled.

"26th" She smiled.

"Correct, Listen Mara I didn't ask you last night because I thought it would be Christmas again but...would you go out with me?"

"Yes" Mara shouted as she continued down the stairs and hugged him tightly.

"What happened, what did I miss" Amber said coming to the top of the stairs.

"You know you don't look like an angel in the snow"

"What?" Mara asked confused.

"You always look like an angle to me" Jerome said simply.

"Are you two together now" Amber said running down the stairs.

Mara said nothing she just turned and nodded.

"I knew you two would get together, at the party you two looked so cute together, I can't wait to tell everyone" Amber said as she ran off to gossip

"Come on my little angel" Jerome whispered as he led Mara out in the snow.

"Look it's snowing again Mara said.

"Come on Mara" Jerome said as he danced closely to her in the snow "This is the best Christmas ever."

"I agree" Mara said as they kissed and everyone was at the door cheering Jerome just chuckled and continued to kiss his girlfriend.

Jerome used to hate Christmas but Mara Jaffray changed that.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HOPE U LIKED THIS STORY**

**based off 'Groundhog'**

**New Year's Day… now is the accepted time to make your regular annual good resolutions. Next week you can begin paving hell with them as usual. Many years ago I resolved never to bother with New Year's resolutions, and I've stuck with it ever since. Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. Cheers to a new year and another chance for us to get it right. HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**IF you like this story check out and review my other stories.**


End file.
